The invention relates to a silent relay obturator in the form of a flexible strip adapted to be arcuately connected between a support at each end, one of said supports being movable toward or away from the other, said strip carrying a contact member near the midpoint of its length and adapted to move substantially tangentially for engagement with another contact.